Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love Cutscene 5
(They walked to a garden) Sora: So what are we planting, Emmy? Emmy: Carrots. Goofy: Carrots? Oh boy! Emmy: Wait, you like carrots, Goofy? Goofy: Sure do. Ord: We're also going to plant some pumpkins, cucumber, rootabagus, and everything. (Ord took out the vegetables) Max: Those aren't seeds. Donald: Yeah, how can you plant a vegetable like that!? (Ord puts the vegetables into his mouth and then he spits out the seeds shorted them in piles) Ord: They are now. (Everyone laughs) Cassie: I'll go get some wonder water. (She flies off) Goofy: And I'll get the tool. (he goes to get them) Emmy: Let's get to work. Sora: You said it. (they got to work) Sora: So, what shall we do, Emmy? Emmy: First, we have to get the soil ready. Let's move the rocks and sticks away. Donald: Sure. (They did so) Emmy: Then, we plant the seed in straight rows. Goofy: Easy. Ord: Straight, straight, straight. Max: Emmy. Emmy. Look how fast I am! Sora: Let's see. (Max run and did some curvy lines, and Emmy was Emmy: Max! No! Straight lines. Donald: Look what you done!. (Max sees the damage he caused) Max: Oops. I'm sorry. Emmy: Well, next time. Please watch what you're doing. Sora: And next time, Emmy, try not to get hard on Max, he's your brother you know. (Sora, and the other are still working, as Ord plants the seeds, and then they finished) Emmy: *phew* Done, and all the pictures show us where we planted where. Ord: Yummy pumpkins, crunchy carrots, tasty rutabagas. I can't wait! Goofy: Me either. (They walked away) Max: Hah! (Max accidentally took the sticks and took them to the others) Max: Look, you left your sticks. Goofy: What sticks? Max: I've got them all. Donald: MAX! You've done it again! Ord: Oh, Now we can't tell where everything's planted. Max: But I- Emmy: Oh, Max! Would you stop helping and watch for a while! Sora: Emmy! Max: Uhm. (feels sad) hmph. (They started fixing Max's mistake) Donald: Now we have to fix what he did! (Cassie arrives and sees Max sitting against the tree) Cassie: Max, what are you doing here over here all by yourself? Max: I've messed up the garden. Cassie: You did? It looks nice to me. Max: That's cause, Emmy, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ord fixed it all up. Cassie: Come on Max, you can help me with the wonder water Max: I better not. I can't do anything right. Ord: Cassie, Cassie! Come see! Come see! Sora: Check out the garden we finished. Cassie: Coming Max? Max: Nah, I'll probably do something else wrong. (walks off) Cassie: Oh... Good to know. (She goes to the others) Sora: It's that wonder water? Cassie: It sure is. Goofy: Let's pour some on the plants. Cassie: Wait! My daddy said one drop of wonder water in each seed. Sora: Okay. (Sora puts one drop of wonder water, in each seed) Sora: That oughtta do it. Emmy: Great job, Sora. Donald: What now? Cassie: We wait for a little bit and then will come back to see the plants grew or not. Donald: Ok. (End of cutscene)